Kitana vs. X-23
Kitana vs X-23 is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Kitana from the Mortal Kombat series and X-23 from the Marvel franchise. Description Mortal Kombat vs. X-Men! Two lovely yet deadly ladies enter the ring, but only one will leave alive! Will the 23rd subject of the Weapon X Program overcome the princess of Edenia? Intro Boomstick: Femme fatales, women who are extremely hot. but they can also kick your ass. Wiz: And today we pitt these 2 lovely but deadly female fighters against each other. Boomstick: X-23, The 23rd project of the Weapon X Program. Wiz: And Kitana, the princess of Edenia. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Kitana Wiz: Kitana is the daughter of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel of Edenia. Boomstick: So basically she is a princess right? Wiz: Yes, until Shao kahn, "The ruler of Outworld" conquered Edenia and murdered the king, and then he hypnotized the queen and princess to becoming his own wife and daughter. Boomstick: Wow what a douchebag. Wiz: During her time with the Emperor, Shao kahn made Kitana his top assassin, But when she realized that her "father" was creating clones of her DNA to replace her, she rebelled and she decided to join the Earthrealm warriors to fight against the Emperor Boomstick: Wow I guess the princess made a wise decision, anyway Her main weapon of choice is her steel fans, Which can shoot fricken gust of wind. Wiz: That would be her Fan lift technique, She can also use them to cut her enemies throuts, Boomstick: She's also got some badass moves like the fan toss, square wave punch and the pixie dust teleport. Wiz: She also mastered 2 different fighting stylies such as the Eagle claw and Ba Gua. Boomstick: And don't forget her fatalities like the Kiss of Death, which is when she kisses her opponent on the cheek who then expands like a huge balloon before exploding into little pieces and her Fan Decapitation which she decaptitates her opponent with her fan. Wiz: She is also a prime example of a great female combatant, not only is she gifted in martial arts she is also quite agile and she is capable of outmaneuvering almost everyone. Boomstick: And hell she is like over 10,000 years old despite her youth. Damn she's awesome and OP. Wiz: Awesome, Yes. OP, Not so much. Despite her experience She has lost many fights including her first fight with Liu Kang whom she deeply shared a love interest. Also she rarely ever takes a life from her opponent. She only kills if necessary and her fans can be countered easily. Boomstick: But still none can face the might of the princess of Edenia. If you stand in her way, you're gonna get your ass kicked. Kitana: "I am "Kitana, Princess of Outworld!" I deal harshly with sharp-tongued intruders! X-23 Laura Kinney was created Sarah Kinney, a renowned mutant geneticist of Weapon X. However, the geneticist could not salvage Logan's complete DNA, resulting with the first 22 failed created clones. Boomstick: Wow 22 clones! So what did she do next? Give up and leave the cloning to the professionals? Wiz: Not quite. Sarah decided to alter a genetic code and became a surrogate mother to a female clone. and guess what it worked! Therefore, the 23rd project was created and was code-named X-23. Boomstick: X-23... That name should be a name for a giant robot. Like the one I stole from you. Wiz: Wait... You stole my Robot! Boomstick: Yeah I named it Boomstick 2000! Wiz: Basically she's a female clone of Wolverine'.' Boomstick: Wait... She is the female version Wolverine? Wiz: Yes she is, moving on. After she was created, She gained superhuman speed, reflexes, and stamina. she also gained the same abilities from Wolverine Boomstick: Wow... She is the female Wolverine. Maybe I should make her my Ex-wife. Wiz: Sheesh Boomstick how many ex-wives do you have? Boomstick: Several actually. Wiz: Let's just move on to her abilities, Laura inherited Wolverine's by gaining a healing factor, which heals herself each time she gets badly injured. And she was also infused by her creator with Adamantium granting her retractable claws but with 2 claws on each hand. Boomstick: And that's not all. she also possess keen animal senses and she also faster than Wolverine. and do you know what else she got? you guessed it. She can also enter the Berserker rage and Also and that's it? Wiz: Actually she not just any ordinary mutant she obtained some extremely amazing feats. Like when she got gutted by Lady Deathstrike and still manages to fight back. after that her stomach entirely healed without a scratch. And she's fast enough to dodge Mr. Sinister's point-blank blast. Boomstick: She also survived a frickin headshot by one of her enemies! And she kept on fighting like it was nothing. She even cut off Punisher's gun before he can pull the trigger. Oh and she can fight invisible opponents! Wiz: She also got her leg ran over by train and she got back up like it was nothing. Boomstick: Holy shit she can take that much punishment?! She basically perfect. Wiz: Don't too starry-eyed yet Boomstick, Laura has the same weaknesses as Wolverine and her Berserker state can be triggered without warning. Boomstick: But still, none can challenge the deadly femme fatale, X-23 X-23: Pfft. Amateur. '' Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!' DEATH BATTLE! A big tournament was going on at Shao kahn's throne room. X-23 was hiding behind a wall thinking X-23: (So that woman's my opponent huh? Well I don't mind interrupting their fight.) Kitana managed to beat Mileena. Mileena: No that's impossible! Shao Kahn: "FINISH HER!" Kitana took out her fans getting ready to kill her half sister. Kitana: "Farewell sister!" Kitana was about to strike until X-23 showed up X-23 Hey!!!! Kitana, Mileena and Shao Kahn turned around and they noticed the 23rd subject of Weapon X. X-23 walks toward Mileena and helped her up X-23: You alright. Mileena Yes. but who are you? X-23 I'll explain later. GO! (looks toward Kitana) I'll take care of her. Mileena then escapes. Kitana: Who are you and why did you let her escape? I was suppose to kill her! X-23: I am called X-23 but please call me Laura and you are my opponent "Princess Kitana of Outworld" Shao Kahn: You! Why have you come to this place and where are my guards? X-23: Let's just say... I took care of them. And by the way Where am I? Kitana: You are in Outworld and you are not welcome here. Leave at once if you don't want to die! X-23: Sorry... But you're going to have to force me to leave! Kitana: I see... Father I shall deal with this trespasser. Shao Kahn: Very well, But I best see her dead by the time I get back! Shao kahn leaves the throne room along with his minions. Kitana: Last chance to leave or your not leaving here alive. X-23: Gimme a break lady, it's you who won't be leaving alive. Kitana: You dare mock me trespasser!? for that, You will learn respect! Kitana takes out her fans X-23: Hmph.. I don't need respect from you. But if it's a fight you want (X-23 extends her claws) I'll give you one. FIGHT* Kitana throws her fans at Laura but she avoids them and gave Kitana a kick in the face. X-23: Aww... Did I hurt your precious face? Kitana: (angered) You will regret that. Kitana uses her fan lift technique which catch X-23 off guard. Then Kitana teleports into thin air. X-23: Wha- Where did she go! Kitana stabs X-23 through the stomach with her fans from behind. Kitana: I can teleport fool. Kitana took out her fans then X-23 falls to the ground wounded. Kitana: Hah! You weren't even a challenge. Kitana walks away until X-23 got back up healed from her wound. X-23: Rrgh... it's not over yet princess. Kitana: What!? How are you alive?! X-23 Let's just say... I can't die. Kitana: Grr... Kitana stabs Laura multiple times, but X-23 automatically heals her wounds thanks to her Healing factor. Kitana: What are you!? your no ordinary mortal. X-23: I am just a girl who can't die. X-23 readies her stance and extends her claws. X-23 Now it's my turn. X-23 charges at Kitana and stabs her multiple times in the stomach. Kitana then feels weak and drops her fans then kneels down. Kitana: No... Not... Possible. Laura walks towards Kitana X-23: You put up a good fight. But it looks like your out of luck! Announcer: FINISH HER! X-23 extends her claws and slices Kitana's arms off, Then Laura impales her in the chest and uses her claw to slice the princess vertically in half. Then she pushes the princess of the ground and she sheathes her claws. X-23: Hmph! That takes care of that. K.O.! X-23 is seen slaughtering Shao kahn, while Kitana's lifeless corpse is eaten by Mileena https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESUn4lt-SDU Boomstick: JESUS! that's what I call a Fatal Blow! Wiz: Kitana may have more experience than her opponent but X-23 outclassed her in every other category. Boomstick: Kitana can outmaneuver fighters, but X-23 can fight invisible opponents. But her most advantage of all was Laura's healing factor. She would be doomed without it. and because of that Kitana didn't have anyways to actually kill her. I mean X-23 shakes off mortal wounds like they were nothing more than bug bites. So Kitana had to avoid X-23's attacks. Wiz: However she can only dodge for so long against someone like X-23. Plus Laura can take a lot more punishment and then heal her fatal wounds Like the time she survived a headshot by Mr. Sinister or got her leg ran over by train. Kitana didn't have anything Laura hasn't seen before. Wiz: Even when she tried avoiding her with her pixie dust teleportation X-23's keen animal sense can hear Kitana's every single sneak attack, basically making her teleportation useless. Wiz: It was just a mattter of time before Kitana suffered the killing blow. Boomstick: Looks like Kitana was *sliced* into submission. Wiz: The winner is X-23. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Densetsu1999 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017